All Hail the Lichking
by Slices
Summary: A re-imagination of the WOW story starting with Wrath of the Lich King. Documents the rise of Arthas as the Lich King and the challenges he faces, and his quest for vengance.
1. Chapter 1

All Hail the Lich King

Chapter 1: Awakening

A/N: This is a story (all about how, my life got twisted… – ok kidding) that steamed from my dissatisfaction with several things in the Warcraft universe, first is the Death Knights, no not that they are overpowered nor any such thing but rather breaking free of the Lich King (I wanted to serve the Lich King that was why I got into WOW:WoLK) why not just make a Scourge faction (I know they wanted to keep the two faction policy but come on, playing the Scourge would have been awesome, also for those arguing that the entire faction would be Death Knights, and thus unbalanced, my thought was that when one wanted to create a Death Knight, they pick a base class, their original class before death if you will, which enables the DKs to be healers, spell casters as well as Melee DPS and Tanks ), the second is the death of Arthas in the end of that same expansion; seriously the greatest character ever created by Blizzard and then get replaced by Deathwing, and now the whole Pandaria thing, I know the race is well established in the lore, and all, and to be honest I do like them, but villains have become seriously forgettable after the Lich King, and don't get me started on the whole Hellscream thing, attempting to replace the epic Grom with his son and when it does not work out they turn him insane, it's just one huge headache.

So after the long rant I hope you enjoy my own spin on the Warcraft universe.

Disclaimer: I do not own Warcraft, nor have I ever worked in Blizzard who do. Meaning even if I seriously like my Ideas for WOW:WoLK they won't come true.

* * *

Chapter 1: Awakening of the Lich King

'My son, the day you were born, the forest whispered the name: Arthas'

A body was seated frozen atop a large throne made of Ice, this body had remained in this place for the last seven years unmoving; any who would have seen the body would have thought it had frozen to death long ago and was preserved in the ice.

Today however, something happened that will change the future of Azeroth for good; today was the promised day, today was the beginning of the end, today the body on the throne opened its eyes, the takeover was complete, the Lich King Arthas has Awoken.

Arthas stood from his throne grabbing is trusted sword and walked the barren peak of Icecrown, finding his target, he thrust Frostmourne into the ground and in a display of power, called forth the mighty Sindragosa as a frost wyrm, and looked on as his minions chanted; their king was back, after his long silence and as they finished creating the stronghold known as Icecrown Citadel, he came back to them, and now shall lead them against those who hoped to use them, those who betrayed them, and they would gladly follow.

Arthas looked on; Sylvanas Windrunner had taken over Lordaeron and had a dreadlord as her second in command; Jaina Proudmoore, the only woman he had ever loved had betrayed him and how ruled over a city she had founded; the empty hole in his chest called for her, he did not realize his heart could still affect him even after it had been removed, but then again, it was his heart that led him to Northrend, it was his heart that allowed him to cull Stratholme, it was his heart which kept him going after Ner'zhul's power started to wane, his love for his people and thus he knew that it should stay, buried and unreachable to any who attempt to break it, he might retrieve it later and store it somewhere nearer, somewhere he can keep it safe.

However, not all was against him in the world, Kel'Thuzad still had a strong presence in the Plaguelands and new Death Knights were being created, Darion Mograine had been recently added to that group, and Arthas knew he would be a useful subordinate.

Then he stood there reminiscing his father's words to him, maybe without Ner'zhul's influence he had begun to remember the old king, he was fair, but he also lacked swift judgment when the situation called for it, the situation with the Scourge was defiantly major proof that the king had got on in the years. But still he remembered his father's words; he was indeed wise and experienced. 'The truest victory, my son, is stirring the hearts of your people' he had said; but the king even with his wisdom chose to ignore the advice of the prophet, and that had lead into the invasion of the burning legion and the destruction of Lordaeron.

After staring at the horizon for what seemed like hours he turned his back and returned to his throne, he will return to Lordaeron and he will punish Sylvanas for her betrayal; then he will bring the entire continent under his rule and later the entirety of Azeroth.

"_Kel'Thuzad,_" he communicated telepathically, "_What is the situation in the Plaguelands?_"

"_Your Majesty, I congratulate you on your awakening, we are all beyond ecstatic to feel your return to us_" replied the Lich.

"_Cease with the pleasantries Lich; inform me of what I asked_" he replied annoyed with the dallying.

"_Of course my lord; the Plaguelands are mostly ours, however, Light's Hope Chapel, which is built on hallowed ground, still remains under paladin control. We have been unable to take it so far._"

"_And you also got yourself killed and resurrected; who leads these paladins?_"

"_Tirion Fordring, Your Majesty_" said the Lich.

"_And why is one single old man stopping you, my second in command and the one I left in charge of my armies?_"

"_He has proven too powerful, Master, and he does not leave the chapel, we cannot seem to draw him out._"

"_Then here are your new orders: return to Northrend and I'll deal with the Paladin myself_"

"_Of course, Master_"

'The Lich King moving from his throne for a single aged paladin, are there non who are competent in my army' he thought. Arthas looked in the direction of the Eastern Kingdoms, he was returning to his birth land, and he knew that conquering them is his first step to his revenge and destruction of his enemies.

He stood up from his throne and walked towards the Acherus, one of the flying Necropolises in Northrend with the intention of heading to Light's Hope, and getting rid of that pesky paladin once and for all.

* * *

A/N: I will be attempting to follow the lore (pre- WoLK) as much as I think I can while staying true to the story I want to tell. There will be some differences but I hope nothing major, and if anyone cares to beta please inform me, punctuation is my biggest weakness, so I would be more than glad for someone to lend a hand.

Also, if anyone is interested in lending a hand in any other way, please contact me.

Slices Out


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer**: I do not own anything in the Warcraft Universe other than a couple of characters that might make cameos here, everything else belongs to Blizzard.

* * *

**Chapter 2: The battle at Light's Hope**

Lana'thel was cold, no, she was not cold, cold was an understatement, she was freezing, with the defeat and subsequent disappearance of both of the leaders of her expedition, the few survivors were scattered, and she barely was able to survive these past seven years. There were times Lana'thel thought she would not survive and lose to hypothermia or some other Northrend menace; the vrykul were definitely up on the list. But for the seven years she remained in Northrend seeking the source of her people's torment, she had finally begun to lose hope, in these past seven years, she had not seen him once, the Death Knight named Arthas, it was as if he had vanished off the face of Azeroth; but then the scourge were as active as ever, they were moving all across the cap of the world and she knew it meant their commander was still there.

Today however was different than every day before it, she could feel her brethren being slaughtered one by one, and there was nothing she could do, she attempted to seek out the cause, but it was not to be saw.

A few hours later, the cause of her torment had found her instead; descending from his mighty frost wyrm, the armored figure walked towards her, in his hand she noticed the sword which took the lives many of her comrades, Frostmourne. Preparing herself for taking vengeance against her aggressor, Lana'thel unsheathed Quel'Delar and prepared to attack with all her might, she would not be denied, her vengeance would be stated with the mighty sword.

Quel'Delar May have been a powerful sword but it could not compare to the might of Frostmourne, and in the hands of the Lich King, Frostmourne dominated his opponents. It was a heated battle, on Lana'thel's side, the blood elf attacking the demigod fiercely and desperately, however the Lich King remained indifferent, every attack was easily parried with his sword, every blow deflected, his features underneath the Helm of Domination remained passive, he felt nothing from their fight, and that further angered Lana'thel, she wanted him to pay, to fear for his life, to hurt, to show her some form of emotion in order to know that her efforts were not in vain; in the end, against the Lich King, any form of battle was moot, he would not be denied victory, he would not be denied the souls of his enemies, and so he would have them.

After ten minutes of trading blows, Arthas got bored, he need not continue fighting the girl, so he ended the fight; with one blow, Frostmourne shattered Lana'thel's defenses, and delivered the killing strike, stealing the soul of the defeated woman, it was as it always have and will be, the Lich King would not be denied, he would take what he wanted, and what stood against him would fall.

Arthas looked at the fallen elf, she was brave, strong, it did not hurt much that she was beautiful, she could take his mind off that woman, or at least he hoped, and he did need more generals, she had the experience leading part of Kael'thas's armies when they attacked Northrend, or at least if the sword she had was any indication, she was high up in the chain of command.

With Frostmourne extended to the lovely woman's corpse lying on the ground, the Lich King called forth her soul, trapping it once again in her body and resurrecting her, and turning her into an undead being.

"Rise" he said, "Rise Blood Queen, rise and serve your master."

"Gladly My lord" answered the newest member of the scourge, standing up and spreading her wings, and afterwards going down on one knee.

"Return to Icecrown and gather your people, for from today, you are part of the mighty scourge; you are part of the Lich King's Army, go and prepare for our triumphant return to the lands of Azeroth."

* * *

**Plaguelands**

The view from the Acherus was a magnificent one, droves of humans of the Scarlet Crusade attempting to fight off the hordes of the Scourge, and with each death, the Scourge grows one stronger; it would be soon, the Plaguelands will be his and then Lordaeron soon after. He heard the sound of footsteps behind him and he turned to see his newest Death Knight, a female blood elf with short white hair.

"All that I am: anger, cruelty, vengeance - I bestow upon you, my chosen knight. I have granted you immortality so that you may herald in a new, dark age for the Scourge. Gaze now upon the lands below us. The Scarlet Crusade scurries to undo my work, while Light's Hope stands defiantly against us - a blemish upon these Plaguelands. They must all be shown the price of their defiance. You will become my force of retribution. Where you tread, doom will follow. Go now and claim your destiny, death knight." He told her, and he watched her scurry to Instructor Razuvious, 'she would make a fine Death Knight' he thought, Darion's army was made up of those with most potential, and he would appreciate such a fighting force on the front lines; the culling of the Scarlet Crusade was now beginning.

Perhaps it was the word culling passing through his thoughts, or the actual fact that he was destroying an entire city once again, his mind drifted back to Proudmoore, it was rather vexing really, he thought killing the little boy in his mindscape would mean the feelings of love and longing he had would be gone, just like Ner'zhul was, but apparently not, even removing his heart did not seem to change anything. Jaina Proudmoore would always be a big part of Arthas Menethil, and even if he had become the Lich King, he was still also Arthas, which meant that caring for the sorceress was a part of him; however that woman was also a big target for his revenge, for she was the first to truly betray him, break her promise never to deny him, to always be by his side, he always wondered what he would do if he faced her when he had been a Death Knight, and now that he was the Lich King, he still tried to imagine different scenarios where she was begging and being tortured, but they always became him forgiving her for everything the moment she apologized, and he hated that part of him, it was a weakness he needed removed.

* * *

Time passed and victories were achieved, and it was now the time to strike against Light's Hope, and drag out Tirion Fordring, the so called great paladin; Darion's army, the Ebon Hold's Army, had been prepared, over ten thousand strong against the puny three hundred of the Light, they should be enough to draw out the old paladin, and when they did, he would be there to deliver the man into his Light's embrace, Fordring would die, and Arthas would be the executioner; Tirion's end would not bring him to his eternal rest, no, it will be the beginning of his eternal servitude; his king would work him hard, pushing him in order to make up for the time he cost the scourge and Kel'Thuzad to reconquer the Eastern Kingdoms, time which he now had to spend reclaiming these lands himself rather than work on conquering Kalimdor and then focus on destroying the Burning Legion.

The Death Knights and their army moved on the Chapel, it was a magnificent sight, nothing could put a dent in this fighting force, they were the Lich King's best, and with every enemy they fell, one more join's their ranks.

Mograine however was a loose cannon in the eyes of the Lich King; he exhibited, from time to time, thoughts outside his set parameters; he attacked other high ranking members of the Scourge for no reason, perhaps an imprint of the days he had been a paladin of the light, he also tended to be hostile towards liches, which could be attributed to the fact that he was killed by Kel'Thuzad. But Darion Mograine's leadership abilities where above the cut, so this operation was the Death Knight's chance to either confirm or dismiss the suspicions regarding him, once and for all.

Arthas watched his army prepare to attack, full of anticipation, he saw one of his newly risen, the blood elf he had talked to earlier, look in his direction and utter a short prayer to her Master; such dedication was rare amongst the intelligent of his troop, she truly had potential, and if she survived this battle, then she would be taken to Icecrown for further training, along with his best.

The Death Knights attacked with full force, it was obvious who held the advantage, they attacked, and within moments a third of the paladins of the Argent Dawn were slaughtered, things were progressing better than he had hoped; but it was at that moment where everything fell apart. The Death Knights could no longer deliver any finishing blows, light was radiating in through the ground, healing the paladins and dealing damage to the Death Knights and their army, and in minutes the tables had turned, what was at first a ten thousand strong army was reduced to a mere handful of Death Knights, and with the appearance of Tirion, Darion decided to surrender; the Lich King decided to act, arriving at the end of a memory being played by the souls of Darion and his father.

"_That day is not today_" the ghost of Alexandros said.

"Touching, his is mine now" he told the onlookers as he moved forward towards Mograine and Fordring.

"You… betrayed me, you betrayed us all monster! Face the might of Mograine" screamed Darion as he jumped towards Arthas, Ashbringer in hand, attempting to harm his king.

The Lich King easily cut through the offending Death Knight, feeding his soul to his trusted sword. 'If is the Kel'Thuzad quality everyone is talking about, he will have to be retrained; if all his creations are like this, we will soon have a revolt on our hands,' thought the Lich King as he picked up the corrupted sword from the corpse of its previous master.

"How could you have done that Arthas, you shall pay for your sins," screamed Tirion.

"There is one sin I punish over all others, betrayal; eternal damnation is not enough of a punishment for betrayers."

"Prepare Arthas; I shall stop you here and now, atop this holy land"

"You are forgetting two things paladin, one, I killed Uther and his paladins on holy ground by myself when I was merely a Death Knight."

"What's the other?" asked the aged paladin.

"I have a thousand more minions under this chapel"

Realization struck Fordring as the Lich King moved and impaled the ground with Frostmourne, releasing his unholy magics into it.

"Retreat! Now!" screamed Tirion, ushering as many of the survivors as he could, and watching in horror as the bodies of the fallen heroes of light started rising from the ground.

"Destroy them, all of them" he told his new minions who started after the retreating group. After the Last of the newly risen disappeared across the horizon, the Lich King turned to the kneeling group behind him; "now you, what do you have to say for yourselves?" he asked them.

"We apologize your majesty, when our commander ordered our surrender, we could not disobey" answered Koltira Deathweaver.

"Ah, yes, the high lord, he requires punishments, but first to deal with the space his action has left in the chain of command," said the Lich King, pausing to think for a second then he continued "Koltira, Thassarian, the two of you will take his place as commanders of the Ebon Hold; Mograine alone was not enough, so I'll have you two take up the mantle; do not disappoint me."

"Of course, my lord," said Koltira.

"We will not disappoint you, your majesty," said Thassarian.

"No you won't," he told his two new commanders, "as for the rest of you, you will be taken to Icecrown for training, make sure to improve, any Death Knights underperforming will be disposed of, then resurrected as ghouls"

When the remainder of his army siphoned out, he looked towards Lordaeron, feeling the Forsaken, and sending them a message, '_Fear for your selves, I am coming for my revenge._' Arthas could feel their fear, he smiled to himself and whispered "Sylvanas, the time of reckoning is at hand"

* * *

**A/N**: Ok so thanks for reading, and a special thanks for Darkness1st, and the single gest who reviewed, I much appreciate it, the story is starting to take shape now, some slight changes from the cannon, and yes, Arthas has the Corrupted Ashbringer, but he would probably be giving it to one of his generals rather than use it himself.

Anyway comment, review, pm, or give suggestions, everything is welcome, I look forward to any and all feedback.

Slices out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: Me no own Warcraft, Blizzard own Warcraft

A/N: Yes an Orc speaking bad common, deal with it.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Pleads of a Queen**

Sylvanas Windrunner did not know if she was excited or terrified; for years she had planned and plotted on how to extract her vengeance on Arthas, how she would lead a mighty army to Icecrown and face off against her most hated enemy; but now Arthas was here, and he was not merely Arthas the Death Knight anymore, he was the Lich King, which in turn made her even more determined to get her revenge on him, for the two entities responsible for her demise and that of her homeland, where now one and the same.

However, excitement was not the only feeling she had; the Lich King has come to extract his own vengeance against the Forsaken, the very group that betrayed him, and if what her spies have told her was his punishment for betrayal was, she did not want her people to face it. After having killed Mograine, Arthas resurrected him once again, this time however, he was a shade with his mind intact, but not his actions; Mograine was forced to witness his own action for the benefit of the man he hated most, and not interfere, a fate worse than death. She did not want her people to suffer that; because after seven years that is what they had become, her subjects, her brothers in this torment.

The queen felt the Lich King's message just as all others of her subjects did, but she knew, his anger was directed at her first, and then at them. She needed to muster all the manpower she could, Forsaken or otherwise, in order to face the coming trial; and Sylvanas Windrunner will prevail, after all, she had beaten Arthas and the Lich King once before, surely a second time is not impossible.

But deep down she feared the worse, the Lich King was that for a reason, he had control over the undead, which meant that even though the Forsaken had once broken free from his control, the fact that he might do it again was still there.

The advisor to the Banshee Queen, Varimathras, was directing the members of her court; the one who betrayed the Burning Legion was coming, and Varimathras would have his revenge upon the demigod. Sylvanas may play her games however she likes, and their master may have failed in his latest attempt to enter Azeroth, however, he knew he had to be patient, the Burning Legion will return, and they will conquer these lands, and when that happens, he will be ready to bring them the aid they require.

The ranger and the dread lord moved above ground and got upon the unkempt walls of what was once Lordaeron's capital, the walls that now protected Undercity; it was ironic, that she had died protecting her city from Arthas, and now in death, she was protecting his city from him.

As the Forsaken and their allies waited for the eventual arrival of the Lich King and his army, there was earlier news that the Lich King and a great host will arrive later today, but no spies were able to return after that piece of information; the defenders readied themselves and awaited their mighty foe's imminent arrival, the tension in the atmosphere could be cut with a knife.

Mere minutes after the expected time, the Lich King appeared, terrifying all those behind the walls, however terror changed into relief when he appeared alone. The queen however knew that this was not reason to feel better about anything, 'if he has brought no army, it means his army is already here,' she thought.

"Surrender defenders of Lordaeron, surrender and I might be generous enough to allow you to keep your self awareness, otherwise, you shall once again become part of the Scourge," announced Arthas, his voice carrying over and reaching all the defenders.

"You shall not take our freedom from us again Arthas," Answered Sylvanas, then she screamed, accompanied with the cheering of her allies "For the Horde."

With the cheering the members of the Horde attacked the individual which represented every atrocity, every tragedy, and every evil they would think of, and with every single swing of his sword, many died; it was hopeless they thought, arrows could not reach him, swords easily deflected, and spells just as easily negated, it was as if he alone had a weapon, and the rest were unarmed kids throwing a tantrum. Eventually he will tire, they thought, and when he did we'll take our chance. Unfortunately for the members of the Horde, it was not to be; for at that moment, a legion of undead exploded from Undercity, and they finally realized what the King had done; he had split from his forces and headed to one direction, focusing his enemies' eyes upon him, while he sent his forces to infiltrate the city from a different direction, entering through the sewers, and then attacked when the time was ripe.

Arthas, using the time which the appearance of his forces bought him, resurrected the defenders who had fallen against him, using both forces to pincer Sylvanas's forces, in essence causing them to fight on two fronts, it was not long before white flags where raised signaling the fall of Lordaeron, 'or perhaps the liberation' Arthas thought. Few hours later, the leaders of the defeated coalition were brought before him.

"Sylvanas, how did they ever catch you" he asked taunting his captive.

**Flashback**

Sylvanas was firing arrows at her most hated enemy, if he was killed, then this battle was over, and the war would be as well, her allies were dropping fast, and her enemies were increasing at a similar rate; the Lich King had to die, and he would die by her hand and no one else's; so focused on Arthas, she reacted barely in time to the enemies behind her, she killed ten, twenty, thirty, but it then became impossible to keep up, she had been surrounded, and she knew it was hopeless, but she attempted to fight on none the less. It was then that an undead Rogue had snuck behind her and delivered to her a crippling blow.

Seeing the queen's state, the dread lord quickly called for his forces to surrender, it was hopeless now, all that remained was hoping for some mercy from the Lich King, Varimathras also hoped he would be able to once again con his way to stand beside a leader, this time however, one far more powerful than the pitiful creature he now served.

Cuffed and dragged to makeshift prisons, the defeated army waited their fate, knowing well that either way, they will not be getting a good ending.

There was something different about the Lich King's army this time around, those who had faced or been part of the Scourge before noticed; this time most of his army was made up of resurrected Death Knights, only a few ghouls, zombies, or ghosts, even members of the cult of the damned were not present in this formation; it was obvious that the Lich Kind had changed over the past seven years. It was that fact that had caused some of them to have hope, 'maybe he will have mercy upon us.'

**Now**

"What do you wish to say Sylvanas?" he asked his captive.

"Please spare my people, it is I who has wronged you, I who betrayed you, and I'll pay any price you ask for, I shall willingly serve you," she answered much to the shock of most of the onlookers. Varimathras on the other hand thought this was something he was planning on doing; though perhaps not beg for the captives, but for himself.

"Anything you say, serve me you say" Arthas said with an evil smile forming on his face, "well, I do have a test of loyalty prepared for you, would you take it however?"

"I'll do anything, you need not dally… my lord" she told him the last words coming out difficultly, there was not price to pay greater than her people's lives, and she would pay anything readily.

"As you wish, Banshee Queen" he said mocking her title, "Destroy Silvermoon."

The silence that followed was filled with tension, eyes darted from the Lich King to the dethroned queen, all anticipating her reply, all understanding the impossible choice; Arthas had destroyed his own kingdom in a sense, through killing his father and then his people, and now he was asking Sylvanas to do the same.

"Your wish is my command" she stated her voice sounded almost broken.

"HOW CAN SHE DESTROY A CITY ALONE?" shouted Varimathras, he had been meaning to ask for the task himself, but when he found it impossible he reacted in a similar manner to a concerned subject.

"Clare'Anora," said the Lich King, and in seconds one of the Death Knights behind Varimathras drew her sword and cut his head off. "Though rude, the dread lord was correct, you cannot do this alone, so I offer you my army; they were already prepared to attack Silvermoon, however under the Death Knight who kindly shut the demon spawn's mouth up; Clare'Anora Frostbiter will be your second in command; their original mission was a quick attack and retreat, however with these numbers and you leading them, I should expect more. And remember Sylvanas what the Scourge see, I too see. Release her."

After her bonds were removed and she could move easily, Sylvanas Windrunner did the one thing she had never thought she could ever do, she kneeled down on one knee, lowered her head that she was looking directly at the Lich King's boots and said "I swear all that I am and was to your service my king."

Arthas smiled at the display, she had remained kneeling in a position a fealty and it was obvious that any hope she had of salvaging the situation had already been abandoned.

"Rise Sylvanas Windrunner, you have the blessing of the Lich King, go and wreak havoc in my name, go and destroy your homeland, and when you reach the sun well put this in it" he said handing her a shard of ice covered in blood.

"What is it my king?" she asked.

"This ice shard is part of the block that encased Frostmourne, and the same shard which killed Muradin Bronzebeard. Now go."

With the words of her king, her jailor, and conqueror, the banshee rose to her feet and moved Northwards towards Quel'Thalas and Silvermoon; soon her hands will be drenched with the blood of her kin, soon she would betray them all, like she did when she was their Ranger General, this time however, she was doing it of her own free will, and every step she took hurt her heart; but she found out she could no longer hate the Lich King, he was far too powerful to even comprehend, a god against mere mortals, and hating gods is useless, the most one could do was attempt to kill them, and killing this god has proven impossible.

The Lich King watched Sylvanas and a part of his army move towards the city of the elves; this was to be the Banshee Queen's test of loyalty as well as her punishment; he then looked towards Stormwind, the capital of the human race, and the place where he was inducted into the Silver hand; displacing Varian Wrynn would be the next step to uniting all of the Eastern Kingdoms under his rule. Wrynn would make a wonderful Death Knight.

The Prisoners, both Forsaken or otherwise, were transfixed on the spot which their leader had been kneeling in, they could not believe the proud Windrunner would do such a thing, it was against her nature; she had saved their lives, and registered herself to a far worse fate than death; and now it was their time to choose, for the Lich King stood before them, and it was obvious what was going to happen next.

"Sylvanas has chosen her side, it is now time for you to choose yours; join the Scourge and remain Loyal to your queen, or remain as you were and you shall be left to head back to the Horde" stated the Lich King.

Silence once again ruled over the area, logically there was little choice, return to the Horde, or at least that was the obvious one; those who were truly loyal to Sylvanas however viewed things differently, she had given up her freedom to save their lives, then perhaps they should do the same as well. The Lich King left the group to decide, he would return in time to hear their decision.

A few hours later, only a quarter of the survivors remained in camp, the rest were sent packing on airships to Kalimdor and their capital city.

"Since you chose to remain, I shall tell you the fate you resigned yourselves to; you shall start at the bottom of the army or any other section your talents allow you to join, distinguish yourselves, and you rise through the ranks, fail…" the Lich King left the threat in the air, "as for any who betray me, a punishment worse than death awaits you, and I will chose the perfect one for each individual personally"

* * *

A/N: Wow, chapter 3 is complete, hope you like it. See you around and you remember the drill.

And Arthas here believes Bronzebeard was killed, and when the shard was brought to him after the seven years, he wrongly thought it was the shard that killed him; though it still has the unholy energies of Frostmourne.

Slices out


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Warcraft… seriously; the following quote sums up my feelings on the matter:

"_Give me the serenity to accept the things I cannot change, courage to change the things I can and the wisdom to... *angry grunt* Just give me some freakin' magic before I kill somebody!_" – Blood Elf Male.

* * *

Chapter 4: Of Capitals and Princesses

Sylvanas Windrunner surveyed the scenery in front of her, she had to give it to Arthas to know how to deal punishments, what a worse one he could have given her other than once again destroy her homeland, albeit this time of her own free will; he was a cruel bastard, and she knew that if she attempted to escape, he would simply open a death gate to her location, capture her, and then inflict upon her torture far worse than when he had turned her into a banshee.

On her way to Silvermoon, the Dark Ranger saw a group of Blood elves and few Forsaken heading in that direction with all the speed they could muster riding on skeletal chargers and Hawk striders; Silvermoon would get a warning, and it will give them time to evacuate any noncombatants, or at least she hoped the government of the city would not be stupid enough to ignore the predicament, seeing as the last time they did, their city ended up being destroyed; this time though, it would be Sylvanas leading, and not Arthas, she knew the city better than he did, and she knew the sin'dorei remembered that, and they had better surrender Silvermoon, and evacuate to the isle, because she truly did not want to kill her own people.

Speaking of Arthas, she still could not understand why he has yet to take away her free will, it would be a simple matter, he had the power of their creator, so it would be only logical that he could reestablish his hold on them; then again, it would be a far worse punishment for those who betrayed him when he when they gained free will to serve him of their own, it was in a sense poetic.

The former queen of Undercity looked ahead, in a few hours they would reach their target, and she would use her bow against her own people. She looked to her right; riding beside her was the female blood elf Arthas had wanted in charge before he tasked Sylvanas with it; she was talking actively with a Human Death Knight, the two would laugh at with each other, seemingly they were joking around; that had caused the former Banshee to think, 'Just how much free will do those Knight have?' it was daunting in a way, a group of such powerful undead were not under the Lich King's complete control, but were carrying out his orders of their mostly-free-will.

"Lady Sylvanas, Thane here was asking me how it feels like to return to my homeland, and I told him 'I can't wait to see my sister' what about you, how do you feel about returning" asked the sin'dorei Death Knight who then started laughing at Sylvanas's expression. "Don't worry general, the only ones left will be combatants, our former brothers are not that stupid."

The general was stunned for a second before realizing that anyone in her position would be thinking the same thing, it was not unusual for the blood elf to read her thoughts, or at least guess them.

"Clare, stop teasing the general; it looks like we still have time before we reach the city, how about a song?" said the human.

"Well, I don't see a reason not to; hmm… let me see, the most fitting would be that song, since we are heading to the land of the highborn might as well sing that one, don't you agree, _my lady_?" she asked stressing at the last two words.

It took the Ranger a few moments to realize which song the Death Knight had meant, the sadistic smile on her lips was a big enough clue, it was provocation, and she knew she could not give in to it, a wrong answer could spell disasters, and she knew she could not afford mistakes, the Lich King was an unforgiving master.

"If you could sing it, then go ahead" she told the Knight; she would not participate in singing her once favorite song, for she was no longer worthy of the words passing through her lips.

Clare heeded her general's challenge and began singing.

"_Anar'alah, Anar'alah belore_

_Sin'dorei_

_Shindu fallah na_

_Sin'dorei_

_Anar'alah_

_Shindu Sin'dorei_

_Shindu fallah na_

_Sin'dorei_

_Anar'alah belore_

_Shindu Sin'dorei_

_Shindu fallah na_

_Sin'dorei_

_Anar'alah belore_

_Belore_"

Tears left Sylvanas's eyes as she listened to the words she could no longer speak, the tune she could no longer voice; hidden beneath the cowl, she let her tears role; she knew non could see her, and her posture betrayed nothing, she was adapt at such acts, but she could feel the singing knight's eyes on her, and could picture that infuriating smile.

After the singing, the Death Knight came up to the Dark Ranger and began talking, "you know, you are the second 'queen' in our ranks, funny how both are high elves," then she looked to the Death Knight next to her, "don't you think?"

As Sylvanas's mind began to race, she started asking before she could stop herself "who is the other?"

"Why Blood Queen Lana'thel; the Lich King killed and resurrected her personally," answered the Human Death Knight.

Lana'thel, while not a close friend with Sylvanas was someone she knew well; she had been of great importance to the prince's forces when they attacked Northrend, it seemed like the king she now serves has elevated her higher still; then Sylvanas thought of another point emphasized by the blood elf, she was also called a queen, what that title held within Arthas's Scourge she did not know, but she did understand that she was greatly valued, and for some odd reason she felt flattered.

* * *

**Ruins or Lordaeron – Throne Room**

Arthas sat on what was once his throne, it was not as comfortable as it had once been, in recent times nothing outside Icecrown felt that way, he suspected it had to do with the fact that his armor, which represented the Lich King in a sense and contained his essence at one point, was incased up there for so long, it could no longer feel comfortable anywhere else. Arthas was waiting for his minions to bring out the prisoners that were being held in Undercity before he had reclaimed the country, it was only fitting that he got to know who was in, and if any of them deserved different treatment.

Amongst the prisoners were members of the Cult of the Damned who he set free at once, they had all remained loyal, and thus required a proper reward, but that was for a later time; after having judged a few criminals to 'slow death by torture', he waited for the final prisoner to be brought before him, the blond woman brought to him though battered and unkempt, was one he recognized instantly, he did not realize she had returned here, and by the look of things, her jailors did not know who she was.

The moment the woman saw the figure in front of her she started yelling "Give me back my brother, first the Forsaken betray him and then you kidnap him, give him back to me."

Arthas's face was hidden behind his helm; he knew she could not recognize him as Arthas, only as the Lich King.

"He was a king, he is the king of Lordaeron, it is his throne you are sitting in, so give it back to him, give him back to me" she pleaded crying.

The King took a deep breath, this was a reunion he did not expect, and strangely enough he found quite welcomed. Arthas lifted the helm putting it aside and looked directly at Calia Menethil's face, his eyes meeting hers; as soon as realization dawned upon her face he started speaking.

"It has been far too long sister" he stated.

By that time the princess had stopped struggling, she looked directly at her brother, the brother she did not realize how much she loved until she thought he was gone, and he was here standing before her now.

"A… Ar-Arthas, is that you?" she asked barely sure of her own eyes.

"Yes it is I, and I have come to take back what's mine; and you sister, last I heard, you were in Stormwind, and refused to return after I came back."

"After I heard about what the Forsaken did, I snuck back in to make sure the rumors were false; when the caught me they did not recognize me, and I refused to inform them" she said with a satisfied smile.

"And now that I'm back, what do you want dear sister?" he asked her, then he looked at those assembled in court and dismissed them saying "Leave us."

When the room emptied, he gave his sister the signal to continue.

"I want to stand next to you, I don't want us to separate again, it was far too hard last time."

"You don't want the throne of Lordaeron then?"

"Never, it is yours brother, my place is beside you."

"Unfortunately, my throne is in Northrend, I am only sitting here because I should as king, but someone would have to fill in while I am on the Frozen Throne, can it not be you?"

"No brother, I shall accompany you to wherever you wish to go."

Arthas gave Calia one long look, before exhaling one long breath.

"You do realize I'm the Lich King."

"Yes brother."

"That I lead the scourge."

"I deduced as much."

"And that I planning on uniting the entirety if the Eastern Kingdoms under my rule?"

"That much was implied with you being the Lich King."

"Then why do you want to be by my side?"

"The Alliance, which I was under protection by, knew I had attempted to sneak into Undercity; however they did not send anyone after me, and after the torture I had to endure, I want revenge."

"I see, then you should have a part of it sooner than you expect; I shall be attacking Stormwind in a few days time, and when the king and his family are captured, it will be you who passes judgment upon them."

"Understood my king" she curtsied, and then rushed to her brother's side kissing him on the cheek and sitting on the arm of the throne.

* * *

**The Scar**

Sylvanas Windrunner looked upon the great walls of Silvermoon; she arrived sooner than she had expected, and much sooner than she would have wanted; the city was it had always been, well half of it was, great walls and strong gates; but none of that mattered to the Scourge war machine; in minutes, the siege catapults would break down the walls and undead solders would storm the city, she wanted to give the citizens more time to evacuate, she wanted to make sure no civilians remained, that everyone was evacuated; so she did the only thing she could.

"We shall camp here and attack during the early hours of the sunrise," she announced to the army.

Without questions the minions formed organized groups and sat down in full alert; the Death Knights however descended from their chargers and set up camp laying down their sleeping mats.

Sylvanas walked towards a hill overlooking the city and watched, she attempted to memorize the scenery and immortalize it in her mind, for come tomorrow, and all this will be gone.

As she sat with her thoughts she heard noise from behind her.

"Come out" she ordered and from the bushes a shade appeared, it felt different from the usual ones Arthas employed, this one looked even more pissed if he could even pull the look, after a few minutes of contemplation, realization dawned upon her, "Darion Mograine? Is that you?"

The shade merely nodded; the man that once saved his father's soul by stabbing himself with his own sword had become this, a being without control over himself, a being so pitiful it was almost funny.

"_Mograine will be heading to Stormwind in a few days after you finish with Silvermoon; I expect it leveled by this time after tomorrow_" came the voice of the Lich King from the poor shade.

"I understand your Majesty" she replied.

When the presence of the King disappeared, she went back to watching the city; tomorrow she will do what hurt her worse, tomorrow Silvermoon will be gone.

* * *

**A/N**: Hey guys Slices here, thanks for the awesome reviews for the last chapter, and hope you like this one.

For anyone who asks Clare is a character of mine, except she has an extra letter in the end, you cannot realize how hard it is to name your characters in WOW when you can't use spaces.

Also, Calia is here is following the RPG since zero mention is made of her in game.

Finally comment, review and give suggestions, I almost live for those.

Slices out


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Warcraft… seriously I don't… unless Blizzard decides to hand me creative direction. Can anyone spell "Caverns of Time" and "Destruction of Cannon"?

* * *

Chapter 5: the Unholy Lady

It was almost sunrise, and the queen of the damned was counting the seconds, wondering how much longer she had to look upon her city, she felt guilty in regards to what and dirty, but better by her own hand than the hand of her most hated master. Failing to repel the attack on Undercity was the second time she truly felt weakness in her life, the first was when she attempted to stop Arthas from reaching Silvermoon, back when he was still a Death Knight; the only thing she had managed to do was get him annoyed, and in the end, not only did she get herself and tropes killed, but after resurrection, they were unwilling partners in the destruction of her country the first time around.

She wondered how Thrall's reaction was to her joining her mortal enemy's side, did he frown? Or did he perhaps know this was going to happen, the Horde was never that welcoming to her people, and she knew those prisoners the Lich King released would join the Blood Elves but will be hesitant to go to Orgrimmar, the Horde did not like traitors, and with their racial leader turning one, she feared for them, they had become her children and she their mother.

When the sky started to change color, the former high elf returned to the army, she as she returned she thought to the words of her hated master, he had said nothing of slaughter, he cared little for it, or at least in this situation, she thought he figured that unless it was one of her sisters, she would not care much about who she kills, or maybe that those whose death would hurt her will be there to defend the city, so it was of no consequence, but rather the destruction of the city she dearly loved which would hurt her more. He was right in a way; Silvermoon meant more to her than most of the remaining elves, her sisters though held a different place.

When she reached her destination she started issuing the orders to move; the army left the cover of the forest just as the sun started to rise. When she first issued the order to attack, twenty catapults fired their flaming volley at the same time; the walls of the great city held, and of course they would, with the Sun well restored, its energies fed the walls strengthening them, they would hold against the flaming volleys, or at least she thought.

"FOR THE LICH KING!" yelled her lieutenants, and the Death Knights Rushed to the walls, riding on top of their undead steeds, rune blades drawn, and throwing unholy spells at the exact area of the wall, the same area which now became the target for the Scourge siege weapons; but the walls persisted, though starting to crack, and the city starting to shake, they were still standing.

* * *

**Two hours later**

The siege of Silvermoon continued, catapults and Death Knights both attacking the same part of the wall, and the result, well if one wanted to call a few extra cracks progress, then they were making some; but this worried the Banshee Queen, if they fail to deliver Silvermoon to their King by evening the next day, she shuddered to think what he could do, she felt so powerless once again, she could do nothing, well, almost nothing, she could shoot at the wall with her arrows, what good that would do though she did not know, at least this way, she would be attempting to do something, maybe then the Lich King would be more forgiving when he came; she knew the shade watched them, and knew that everything that that pitiful creature saw, Arthas would see as well.

'Well, might as well attempt to do something futile' she thought to herself; she removed an arrow from her quiver, placed it on her bow, drew the string back, aimed for the gate, which was not the target of the undead army, and released her arrow. The arrow shot from the bow moving with incredible speed, the Dark Ranger's eyes barely keeping up with it, she could almost see an Unholy aura surrounding it, far stronger than anything the Death Knights could hope to display; and when the arrow arrived at its destination, Sylvanas thought she had just caused the end of Silvermoon, for the unholy energies coupled with the powerful impact tore down the gate, Silvermoon was now free for the taking.

The Scourge Cried out in excitement, their general had delivered in a single arrow what they had spent the past hours slaving over, and now they would be able to fulfill their true purpose, they would be able to level the city of the elves.

"FOR THE LICH KING! FOR THE BANSHEE QUEEN!" one Death Knight yelled, and the rest of the assembled army cheered and repeated the battle cry, the rest who could speak.

It was at that point that Sylvanas realized for the first time that she was no longer helpless, no longer powerless; the Lich King had given her what she desired, power enough to protect everyone from any threat; her mind raced with the idea, she could even stand up against him, she had not considered it before, for she had vowed to never again betray him, she could not afford him coming back for vengeance. As soon as the idea formed in her head, the Forsaken queen felt the approach of the shade.

"_This is the power I have given you Sylvanas_," spoke the shade with the voice of the Lich King, "_and it is a taste of what you could gain, but always remember, what I give, I can take away just as easily, so go, run wild, and destroy in the name of your king, and know that just as betrayal is punished, loyalty is rewarded many times over_."

Sylvanas looked at the shade, she understood what he said, and felt fear once again for two reasons; first, he had appeared and told her that just as she began entertaining thoughts of disloyalty to her king, and second, she understood that he had only given her an incomparable amount of power compared to his, and in the end, he could take it away on a whim, and it was something she could not afford to happen, she did not want to lose her newly acquired power, from now on, her king's orders were to be her highest priority.

Looking at the army as it poured into the city, Sylvanas decided to follow and carry out her mission as well, and while the army could be considered an extension of herself, she also though that the order was issued to her, it would be best if she at least carried a good part of the destruction personally.

Walking into the city, the ranger saw the Scourge army was fighting the defenders on a much bigger scale than the one she pictured; she had thought the city would be evacuated by now and only a few defenders would be left, ones who would sacrifice themselves to delay the scourge for a short while; however that was not what had happened, it seemed as if the army of Quel'Thalas in its entirety was waiting for the invaders inside.

* * *

Jonathan Hunt used to be a hunter in Brill before the undead plague, he had hunted all manner of animals native to the region, and even left to the south and hunted there as well; it was unlucky for him that on the day he had come back to visit his family, the plague had struck; he had escaped with his family not realizing they were already infected, by the time they had turned, Brill was already destroyed, and prince Arthas had moved on to intercept the grain shipments to Stratholme. When the prince returned and scourged the land, Hunt was one of the undead minions completely under his king's control, and so he had remained; it was not until Stormrage attempted to destroy the Frozen Throne that he had gained some form of self-awareness; and a short while later, he had found himself part of the Forsaken forces under Sylvanas Windrunner and the Dread Lord; Jonathan had hated Arthas, he had wanted revenge on him, so when their dark queen kneeled and swore fealty to the Lich King, he wished nothing more than to skin her himself; Varimathras was dead now, so the Forsaken man had no remaining to be loyal to, or at least he though, but then he remembered that the Forsaken were part of the Horde, and that Arthas was going to attack one of their allies; so what better chance at revenge other than going to Silvermoon and participating in its defense; he was not the best amongst his pears, but he knew he could help.

The siege was boring, he did not know what to do, it was not like he could fire arrows at the Death Knights from the walls; according to what the elves explained, the enchantments on the walls prevented any from being on top of them, especially the undead with their bodies held together with unholy energies. So he settled for waiting and hoping the walls crumbled and the scourge invaded the city; little had he known that the walls would remain standing; it was the gate which collapsed.

Ghouls, Death Knights, Gargoyles, and banshees all poured into the city over the remains of the destroyed gate; at that moment, the hunter got excited, he readied his bow and fired a pinning shot, his arrow was the first to strike the oncoming army, specifically, his arrow stopped a ghoul in his tracks, one leg stuck to the ground and the other attempting to move forward; unable to extract his leg from its place, the ghoul proceeded to rip it off, leaving his foot with the arrow, and hopped forward continuing his advance on one leg.

In the meantime, Jonathan proceeded to loosen more arrows on to the onslaught, all of his arrows hit their intended targets, but they did not achieve their desired result; there was barely any damage on the army, and he was getting frustrated, he noticed he was not the only one; spells of mages and warlocks were cancelled or deflected, losing most of their efficiency as soon as they approached an area where a Death Knight was present, and any damage they did to the brainless minions, the Knights of the Scourge were able to efficiently heal in unholy and blood skills; only two groups seemed to have any measure of success against the invading army, the Paladins and the Priests, their light based attacks working effectively against some of the unholy creatures, but still, for every ghoul which died, another rose in its place.

It was not until Hunt had seen the Lady Sylvanas that he had lost all hope of turning the tides; she stood atop the rubble firing her arrows towards the protectors of the elven capital, every arrow would hit the ground, which would then proceed to explode with unholy energies, rendering those who were hit with it beyond any healer's ability. The Queen of the Forsaken's face was impassive, she betrayed nothing of her own thoughts whether she felt anything for her former subjects or not; he heard some of his kin call her name, pleading, but it all fell on deaf ears; it had angered him, the defenders were being pushed back and decimated, the civilians had already been evacuated, and only those who wished to defend the city remained. Angry at his former queen, Jonathan rushed towards Sylvanas in a desperate attempt to deal a severe blow to the chain of command; firing arrow after arrow on every unit standing between him and his target, he had hoped to open a path to the Ranger General, alas he did not take into consideration the rune blade of a Death Knight decapitating him as he ran. In its last moments of life, the hunter's head saw the Lady aim an arrow towards him, and letting it loose, after that, he knew no more.

* * *

The Horde defenders of Silvermoon were being decimated, Death Knights leading the Scourge forces proceeded to effortlessly dispatch any melee target coming close to them with their rune blades, warriors and paladins were being slaughtered left and right, and afterwards resurrected as mindless ghouls who turned on their former allies. Blood was starting to flow freely through the streets, and the Horde was losing badly. The lead Death Knight, A blood elf by the looks of her, was using her large Claymore of a Rune sword, slicing through those who came her way; a different Death Knight, this one a Gnome, was standing on his Charger and using a large ax to chop his opponents.

As the makeshift Horde army reached the translocator room, their numbers had fallen to below an eighth, while the numbers of their enemies grew; they knew it was hopeless and that there was nothing they could do; with retreat as their only option, the defenders did the only thing they could; collapsing the entrance to the translocator with spells and arrows, the remaining mages opened portals to Orgrimmar, ushering their fellow defeated through them; luckily they were able to escape and close the portals from the other side before any of the Scourge could breach the room.

* * *

**Outside**

Sylvanas Windrunner, now loyal soldier of the Lich King, knew what the desperate group had done inside; the King had not instructed her to slaughter everyone in the city, he had ordered it leveled to the ground, but she knew she could not do that with the Sun Well still functioning; so she took her army moving them to the isle of Quel'Danas, in hopes of corrupting the well once more.

The first thing that surprised Sylvanas was the lack of any guards to the holy place, it was completely abandoned, she could not fathom how the elves, whether High or Blood, would leave their holy ground unattended; it baffled her that the paladins of her former race decided to leave the revived Sun Well and escape; however she was not here for that now, she was here to corrupt the well. Entering the well room alone, Sylvanas dropped the Ice shard covered in Bronzebeard's blood and waited for the corruption to begin.

The time passed, a minute, five, then ten and nothing happened; when it had passed twenty minutes Sylvanas got desperate, she had to do something, and she did not think Arthas would appreciate being called here to corrupt a well, so she did the only thing she could. Sylvanas took off her clothing and moved towards the fountain of light energy, to any other undead, going into it would spell certain death, however, she reasoned that with the power of the Lich King, his unholy protection cast upon her would allow her to survive, and in turn, corrupt the Well.

Stepping into the Sun Well was not pleasant, she felt it draining her newly acquired powers, sucking away her spirit, however, she could clearly see the corruption begin to spread; a short while later, the waters of the well started becoming comfortable, Sylvanas decided to sit down and relax inside the nexus of holy and unholy energies fighting each other, resting her back against its wall, she watched the waters becoming darker and darker, when finally it had become completely unholy; the power radiating from the unholy well was vast, but nowhere near the Lich King's might, it was closer to Sylvanas's own after the king had "blessed" her.

Windrunner washed splashed some water on her face releasing some of the mental fatigue she had been carrying since her surrender; it was time to go back and destroy the city she grew up in, the Sun Well however she could keep as is, her King said nothing about destroying it, and she would change the décor of the Plateau, paint it in the colors of the scourge and build a statue for her king; as she started coming out of the she witnessed another figure rising from the waters, that caused Sylvanas to stop her exit and look; the face, of a human female surfaced above the waters, she continued to rise Until she stood at full height, she radiated unholy power, Sylvanas was certain the human before her was not a Death Knight nor any kind of undead, but it had the powers of one, and close in power to Sylvanas herself.

Reaching for her arrows behind her back in order to defend herself, Sylvanas cursed her stupidity for forgetting that she had taken them off, which along with her gear and bow was out of reach.

"Relax Lady Sylvanas, I mean you no harm," said the woman.

Sylvanas studied the young woman in front of her and nodded when she realized, "The Avatar of the Sun Well, what can I do for you?" she asked.

"Some clothing would be appreciated; however what I want most is an audience with the king; and by the way, you can call me Aveena," she replied.

"And why do you want that Lady Aveena?" she said with feigned respect.

"I don't want to meet the King naked," Answered the unholy personification.

"Quit joking, and answer my question."

"I wish to ask him of his aims, and if his aim and mine align, then I shall provide him with the full powers of the Sun Well."

"And what are your goals, Aveena?"

"The destruction of Silvermoon," she answered offhandedly.

"Then you are in luck, for that is the order his majesty has given me; stay here and I shall ask for clothing to be prepared for you."

"If it is as you say my lady then I would gladly help you in your endeavor."

* * *

**Lordaeron**

Arthas sat in a high back chair, one of the few that survived in the castle since his reign as king was interrupted, at the head of a long dining table, while Calia sat to his right; they were both enjoying a light lunch in the company of each other, Calia far more than her brother; Arthas had wanted to know more about his sister's imprisonment, he knew something more than just being held in Undercity had set her off in her hatred of the Alliance, but he did not know how to approach the subject, it was far too delicate to be asked about brashly.

As the King watched the princess eat, it occurred to him that she was eating slightly too fast, as if the food would escape her, the behavior of someone who had not been able to eat properly for a long time.

"When was the last time you ate a proper meal?" he asked before he was able to control himself.

Calia stopped eating and looked at her brother; the worry in his eyes reminded her of his old self, maybe he had not changed much; but he had definitely grown more mature; his expression showed reservation, but he was still brash, though now instead of saying anything that came to his mind, he attempted to hold himself, it did not work per se, but the attempt was there.

Taking in a breath to steady herself, the princess began "Six year ago, when news of your disappearance reached me, I asked King Varian to allow me, and if he could spare, some of the SI6, infiltrate Undercity to learn of your fate; the King told me that he could not spare any, and that it was best of me to remain in Stormwind and not worry myself over my 'Treacherous Brother' and that he had plans for me to marry and secure the remnants of the high elves, who had come to call themselves 'blood elves,' rejoining the Alliance; already planning on going with or without his blessing, I snuck out of the castle, Jaina would have been proud, and traveled to Undercity, I had left a letter informing Varian of my intentions; unfortunately, I was quickly captured and tortured repeatedly, they asked me questions I did not know the answers to; but I held, I did not tell them who I was for fear of using me against you as well as the Alliance, at first anyway; two years of constant torture tend make you bitter against those who knew where you were and did nothing. I only survived because some dread lord told the guards to make sure I stay alive, only if just."

Realization started to dawn at Arthas, Varimathras was in a way responsible for his sister's survival, and he had known; it was a good thing he ordered him dead before he had said anything, otherwise, Arthas did not know how he would have reacted if she was a bargaining chip for him to leave Undercity alone. It was as he was processing his thoughts that he noticed his sister's calm facade dissipate, and her tears starting to accumulate in her eyes; before he could think further, Arthas removed Calia from the chair she was in an secured her in his lap, holding her head tightly to his chest with one hand, and soothingly patting her head with the other.

"Shhhhh, its ok," he whispered to her, "They will all pay for what they did to you, I swear it."

Calia held tightly to her brother as she sobbed, finally letting go of all the emotions she had held in for the last six years.

* * *

**A/N**: Dear readers another chapter completed, hope you like it, R&C and hope to hear from you soon.

Slices out


End file.
